This research investigates light scattered by the epithelium of the excised rabbit cornea. Attention is directed to light scattered out of the eye, as this measurement corresponds to clinical observations made on the human eye with the biomicroscope. The goal is to measure changes in scattered light produced by traumatizing the cornea by osmotic shock or anoxia, and to establish the relation between epithelial thickness and light scatter. Demonstration that epithelial light scatter is sensitive to relatively mild forms of trauma will lead to consideration of this technique as a measure of toxicity to the cornea. The proposed research has important health related implications. The technique could be used to assess the toxicity of new drugs, contact lenses and contact lens solutions, and any substance potentially harmful to the cornea.